


Two Alphabet fics

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lines that start with each letter of the alphabet in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Routine Day

Just a Routine day

 

 

 

“All right, you have the right to remain silent…”

 

“But officer, I didn’t do anything, I’m innocent!”

 

“Can it, Jeffers, you’ve never been innocent in your life.”

 

“Dumbass cops.”

 

“Excuse me, what did you say?”

 

“Fuck off, pig.”

 

“Gee, Jeffers, does your momma know you talk like that?

Hutch, you OK?”

 

“I’m fine, Starsk.

Jeffers, here, has a kick like a mule, is all.”

 

“Kick…  he kicked you in the head?”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“Man, the whippos are getting weirder every day.

Naughty, naughty, Jeffers.”

 

“Oh shut up, copper.”

 

“Put your hands behind your back, and get in the car.”

 

“Quit shovin’, cop, I’m going.”

 

“Really, Hutch, you don’t look to good, kinda’ green around the gills.”

 

“Starsk…  I don’t feel to good either…”

 

“Taking this bad boy to the station, then taking you to the hospital Babe.

Unfortuntly, you could have a concussion.”

 

Very shortly afterwards, the two detectives were in the emergency room.

 

“Well, how is he, doctor?”

 

“X-rays show he has a slight concussion, but nothing serious.

You should take him home, let him rest.”

 

“Zebra3, checking out.”


	2. Overheard Dialogue

Overheard dialogue

 

 

“Are you sure about this, Starsk?”

 

“Babe, I never been more sure of anything.”

 

“Could be dangerous.”

 

“Danger never stopped us before.”

 

“Even cost us our jobs, our families.”

 

“Family?  You’re my family, Hutch.”

 

“Gee, I didn’t know you cared.”

 

“Hutch, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Starsk.”

 

“Just tell me what you want me to do.”  


“Kiss me, Starsk.”

 

“Love you so much…”

 

“Mmmmm…. That’s nice.”

 

“Nice is the best you can say???

Oh God, don’t stop!”

 

“Patience, Starsk, we’re just getting to the good stuff.”

 

“Quit that, your mustache is tickling my…!”

 

“Rest assured, Starsk, tickling is just the beginning.”

 

“Stop… no, no, don’t stop… Oh God!”

 

***

 

“Tell me the truth, was it good for you?”

 

“Unbelievable, Starsk, better than when Vanessa used her vibrator on me.”

 

“Vanessa? Vibrator?”

 

“Well, she didn’t do it all that often, but when she wanted to be, she was pretty wild.”

 

“X rated, huh?”

 

“You know, I really don’t want to think about her right now…  just you…  even though we really should get some sleep now.”

 

Zzzzzzzzz…. Was all that was heard as the two new lovers curled up together to sleep.


End file.
